Avatar (Super-Star Legends)
Avatars are the main playable characters from Avatar City, as well as custom characters in the Legend Games series, and would be playable in'' Brawl Super-Star Legends'' and its sequel. The Avatar's Minion is Shin Ryoku. Unlike the other characters in the game, players can choose the Avatar's gender and can import their Avatar from an Avatar City save file. Biography. BECOME YOUR OWN LEGEND The Avatars in Avatar City are the player's own creation. They can be edited in a variety of ways, choosing gender and other features to truly give them a personalized appearance, and may vary from virtual recreations of their creator to more exotic personas. The Avatars are all skilled architects that build their homes from the ground up and have the talent to be hired in virtually any career they set their minds to. Using these skills, the Avatars prove to be able to hold their own in a fight, or may simply enjoy a plate of muffins. THE LEGACY OF AVATAR *''Avatar City'' *''Legend Games'' Rival Name: Adventurer Reason: Avatar is attempting to build its dream home, and allows Adventurer to help. However, Adventurer accidentally places TNT into one of the walls and the house explodes. This enrages Avatar, who attacks. Connection: Both characters are generic place-holder characters that are customized by the player, and because of that, they both lack definitive personalities. Their names also both start with "A". Their games also revolve around building and construction. Gameplay The Avatar's moveset is rather unique. He or she is able to utilize many of the building features seen in Avatar City. Moveset: Square (Standard): *Weapon Assault: The Avatar peforms a basic three-hit combo with a melee weapon, followed by one of three random attacks, depending on the weapon. The three weapons the Avatar will use are: a baseball bat, a toilet plunger, and a rolling pin. With a baseball bat, the finishing blow will be a home-run swing. With the plunger, the Avatar will stick the plunger to the opponent's face. With the rolling pin, it will disappear as the Avatar will throw pizza dough in the opponent's face. *Reaping Sorrow: The Avatar performs a forward melee assault as the Grim Reaper appears and finishes the attack with a strike from his scythe. *Get OUTTA Here!: The Avatar performs an uppercut as Shin Ryoku appears and fires an energy beam from his mouth, knocking opponents into the air. *Avatar's Best Friend: The Avatar summons a dog that will run in the direction that the player is facing. The dog will bite and jump on any opponents in its way before disappearing. Triangle (Strong): *Screen Flash: Based off of the screen capture feature of Avatar City, a bright light flashes in a small proximity, temporarily freezing opponents in place for 4 seconds. While this attack does no damage, it briefly leaves vulnerable. *Mowed Down!: The Avatar spawns a pushmower and charges forward, causing immediate damage to anyone in their path. *Super Pitch!: The Avatar spawns a pitching machine. Pressing the strong button while aiming upward will cause the Avatar to pitch a baseball into the air, knocking back any opponent it comes into contact with. However, holding down the strong attack button will allow the Avatar to freely aim the pitching machine before firing. *Sumo Slam!: The Avatar transforms into a sumo wrestler and performs a ground stomp, sending a small shockwave across the ground. This attack may knock opponents into the air. When this attack is used in the air, the Avatar performs a belly drop, resulting in a larger shockwave. Circle (Unique): *Taking Inventory: The Avatar is able to store an item in their inventory. Pressing the button again will cause them to withdraw their stored item. Holding down the button will allow the Avatar to stor another item. Avatars can only store up to three items, and cannot store Epic items. If the Avatar has more than one item stored, then a brief selection menu will pop up. Players will need to press up, down, or left/right to choose the item they wish to withdraw. *Wall Build: The Avatar is able to use the Selection Cursor to build a wall. The Cursor can only move left or right along the bottom of the stage, and will appear green until the player reaches a limit, in which the cursor will turn red and automatically build the wall. If opponents are standing where the wall spawns, they will be launched into the air, dealing a decent amount of damage. Once the wall is built, it will merely be an obstacle. The Avatar is only able to build two walls at a time, which will disappear after 10 seconds. *Trampoline: The Avatar summons a trampoline beneath their feet, jumping into the air. The trampoline will remain on the stage for a few seconds unless the Avatar spawns another one. While it remains on the stage, other characters can use it to jump higher. *Refrigerator Drop: The Avatar spawns a refrigerator in the air and drops it. Any opponent that finds themselves unfortunate enough to be under the refrigerator when it drops will be comically flattened for a few seconds. While active on the stage, the refrigerator will remain open, allowing the Avatar to retrieve items from it, ranging from drinks and food items that will replenish their Super Meter to items such as milk cartons and ice trays, which may be temporarily used as weapons. The refrigerator is able to be destroyed by opponents' attacks, but will also disappear after a certain amount of time has passed. Throws: *Fore! (Side): The Avatar swings a golf club at the opponent, launching them. *Pillar Launch (Up): The Avatar spawns a roman-styled pillar from the ground, launching the opponent into the air. *Locked in the Wardrobe (Down): The Avatar uses the Selection Cursor to place the opponent in a wardrobe for 4 seconds. Supers *Random Attack! (Level 1): As the name suggests, the Avatar will randomly attack in one of three ways. They will either throw a chair at opponents, swing a baseball bat, or drop a table on opponents. *Delete, DELETE! (Level 2): The Avatar jumps to the background of the stage as Avatar City's Selection Cursor appears on the screen. Players are able to click characters up to three times, "deleting" them to earn KO's. If players don't click characters after 6 seconds, the cursor will click the nearest opponent before disappearing. The Avatar will then return to the stage. *No Escape! (Level 3): A cutscene plays where the Avatar is in the creation screen of Avatar City. The other characters are seen in a house as the Avatar selects "Clear all Doors and Windows" from the menu, trapping the opponents in the building. The Avatar then selects "Clear Location" and bulldozers and wrecking equipment tear down the building while the opponents are trapped inside. Taunts *'Trying to Impress You:' The Avatar juggles stuffed animals (as a female) or basketballs (as a male). *'The Champion:' The Avatar performs one of two victory dances, either playing a golf club like a guitar, or shaking their bottoms before tossing a football. *'Snack Time:' The Avatar taunts the opponents with a muffin, and proceeds to eat it. Quotes Unlike most characters, the Avatars don't speak much. All of their quotes are simple responses. *When Selected: **"Yes!" **"Sweet." **"Cool." *Item Pick-up : **"Nice." **"Item!" **"Good!" **"Neat.." **"Shiny!" *When affected by the Transem Ray: **"Huh?" (Turned into male) **"Weird." (Turned into female) *Using Random Attack!: **"Nyah!" *Using Delete, DELETE!: **"Delete!" *Using No Escape!: **"Excavate!" *Successful KO: **"Ha!" **"Yes!" **"Owned!" **"Later!" **"Bye-Bye!" *Respawn: **"No!" **"Ah" (disgruntled whine) **"Why?" **"Grr!" **"Stop!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction The Avatar walks on-screen and strikes a pose. A beam of light appears and the Avatar steps out of it. A blank figure is seen standing motionless as it loads several textures before transforming into the Avatar. The Avatar rises from the ground as a ghost before transforming into a living Avatar. Winning Screen The Avatar plays an electric guitar. The Avatar steps into a beam of light and disappears. The Avatar is seen sleeping in a chair. The Avatar is seen in their home, preparing a meal. Losing Screen The Avatar crosses their arms and turns away in a childish, angered manner. The Avatar stands over their own grave. The Avatar falls over as if dying. The Avatar angrily stomps the ground. Costumes (BSSL) Default The default appearance of the Avatars. Male Avatars appear as a young man dressed in a tennis outfit and female Avatars will be a young woman dressed in a yoga outfit. Custom The Avatar's customizable appearance. If you have an Avatar City save file, they will appear as your personal Avatar. If not, then the Avatars will wear t-shirts that bear the Brawl Super-Star Legends logo. Shin Ryoku The Avatar wears the outfit of Shin Ryoku, a character from an in-game video game featured in Avatar City. Male Avatars will appear as Shin Ryoku, himself, whereas female Avatars appear as a female version of the character. Mack/Leona Male Avatars appear as Mack from the in-game Mack and Baxter game, and female Avatars appear as Leona from the in-game No Holds Barred game. Transem: Opposite Gender Avatar The Avatar's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray item. They will simply appear as their opposite gender counterpart. Costumes (BSSL2) Default The default appearance of the Avatars from the first game. Male Avatars appear as a young man dressed in a tennis outfit and female Avatars will be a young woman dressed in a yoga outfit. Avatar City (Generic) Additionally, players no longer need to have a save file from Avatar City to play as these Avatars. Male Avatars will have a variety of alternate designs that reflect on the Athletic, Pyromaniac, Compulsive Gamer, and Artistic traits. The female Avatar's designs will reflect on the Gourmet, Music Lover, Computer Geek, and Rebel traits. Both genders will have a Fandom Geek design, as well. Avatar City (Import) Players can once again import their Avatar from Avatar City or Avatar City Portable. Each alternate color reflects on either the player's stored outfits from Avatar City or those seen on the Generic Avatar. Community Avatar Players can import their Avatar from the LegendGames NPC. For players on other consoles, they can also import their Avatar from the Legend Games Community. These Avatars can range from realistic styles to a more cartoony design, depending on the player's choice. Transem: Opposite Gender Avatar The Avatar's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray item. They will simply appear as their opposite gender counterpart. Trivia *The Avatars bear many similarities to the avatars of PlayStation Home and The Sims. Category:Avatar City Category:LegendGames Entertainment Category:Brawl Super-Star Legends Category:BSSL Characters